


ROJO | MMFD

by irohny



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Disfraz de Santa Claus, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: "Sí, bueno, ¿y el muérdago?"
Relationships: Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	ROJO | MMFD

Rae lo mira, pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Parpadea como si no lo creyera, su corazón palpita desesperado en su pecho. Retumba, salta y tamborilea en reconocimiento.

Finn la mira también, resoplando una sonrisa y acercándose con pasos cortos. La mira, sí, como si los años no hubieran pasado, a través de su flequillo castaño, con esos ojos de cachorrito que sólo guarda para ella, con esa sonrisita que lleva su nombre escrita.

—Y-yo...   
  
Rae no tiene palabras. Sólo tiene temblores en sus piernas y enormes ganas de desmayarse.

Él, más hermoso de lo que recordaba, ladea la cabeza.   
  
—El rojo te queda bien —comenta, y muerde su labio inferior.

Rae escucha un pitido en sus oídos, y luego se percata de que el amor de su vida acaba de hablarle. Tartamudea una respuesta, ríe nerviosamente.   
  
—Sí, hay cosas que... Bueno, trabajo que hacer. Ya sabes, para ganar... dinero —explica estúpidamente, luciendo como el Santa Claus más gordo y ridículo de la historia, sintiéndose la persona más increíblemente enamorada del mundo.

—Es un milagro de Navidad verte, Rae —dice él, y _oh_ , su nombre sigue sonando como la mejor melodía jamás inventada al salir de sus labios.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Y el muérdago? —bromea, golpeando sus talones entre sí y mordiendo su lengua.

Y Finn sólo reclama sus labios, y Rae piensa que es bueno volver a casa.


End file.
